It's Always The Same
by GeneHuntress
Summary: Smutty one shot. Lauren wants him back, but does Harry feel the same?


Thought I'd be the first to attempt a "Hidden" fic now we've got the category. All reviews welcome, as ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Always The Same**

She heard his key turn in the lock and already her body was thrumming with need, she could feel the familiar ache building between her thighs in anticipation. Bastard knew he could just walk in, she really should get that key back off him, it wasn't as if he lived there any more. She didn't turn round, just carried on drying her hands on a towel, but she could sense him standing just behind her.

"Where is he?"

Why did he have to have such a sexy voice? It could still make her go weak at the knees even after all these years.

"Out."

"Good."

And then his lips were on her neck, kissing and nibbling, and his arms circled her, hands fondling her breasts. Her nipples hardened against his palms, her body betraying her again, and she let out a low moan as he pinched them between thumb and forefinger. Spinning her round, he walked her back the short distance to the fridge, pinning her against it as his tongue plundered her mouth, and she responded hungrily, she just couldn't help herself, it was always the same. Her eyelids fluttered open as he broke the kiss, and then she was drowning in that steely blue gaze, those 'come to bed' eyes with their unbelievably long lashes. She loved his eyes, recalling with a stab of pain the tenderness and desire she used to see in their depths when he was buried deep inside her.

"I could just have you against the fridge …"

She shook her head.

"Bedroom. Just in case."

He moved back with a shrug.

"Fine. I'm all for a bit of comfort nowadays."

She had to keep reminding herself it was just the mutual scratching of an itch and her feelings had to stay locked away: if she gave in to them and he knew how she really felt she wouldn't see him again.

He followed her upstairs, neither of them touching the other and she thought back to the days when he would chase her and catch her halfway up, his hands eagerly roaming over her, both of them panting with excitement. Sometimes they didn't even make it to the bedroom, going at it like rabbits on the stairs or against the wall until they were breathless, dizzy, spent. Happy days, she thought, ignoring the lump in her throat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He stood behind her and she watched him in the full-length mirror, his eyes never leaving her face as his elegant fingers slowly unbuttoned her blouse and let it slip to the floor. Her skirt followed, and she stepped out of it, seeing his smile of approval at her black silk stockings. He expertly unclipped her bra and then one hand moved round to capture a breast, his thumb skimming over the nipple, while the other slid down over her flat stomach and two fingers slipped inside her thong. She gasped, thrusting her hips forwards as he found exactly the right spot and rubbed gently. He chuckled.

"You're soaking wet for me, you dirty girl."

She moved to slip out of her black stilettos, but he shook his head, a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Leave 'em on …"

Lying back on the bed she watched him as he undressed, trying to view his body dispassionately. Broad shoulders, smooth chest, hint of a paunch. Those endless legs. And extremely well endowed. She knew every inch of him, could draw a map of the location of every single mole and blemish. And after all this time, he still took her breath away.

She'd never wanted any other man after she met him, still craved his touch after all the years of marriage. And then the git had left her. Well, he'd moved out: he'd never really left because he kept coming back to shag her brains out whenever he was in the mood. She wondered what would happen if he met someone else, then pushed the thought to the back of her mind. He was here now, and while he still wanted her there was a chance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He kissed his way slowly up a stocking-clad leg until he was sucking on soft bare skin, sending ripples of desire through her, and she gasped at the sudden tearing sound as he ripped her lacy underwear off.

"You bastard, they were an expensive pair!"

"I'll buy you some more. Now shut up and let me get down to the serious business of making you come."

Then his head was between her thighs and she forgot everything else as he pleasured her with his lips and tongue while sliding two fingers deep inside her. He knew exactly what turned her on, and she moaned loudly, her hips bucking towards his mouth.

"Oh God, Harry … don't stop …"

When she was teetering on the edge he raised his head, eyes glittering.

"On your knees, Sweetheart. I want to enjoy the view while I'm fucking you senseless …"

She did as he asked, gasping as he slid into her slowly from behind, his hands holding her hips steady. When he was fully sheathed he paused, leaning forwards to whisper in her ear.

"Look in the mirror, Lauren."

She turned her head to one side and her eyes widened at the sight of him buried inside her up to the hilt, the pulse between her thighs getting stronger. He held her gaze as he began to thrust powerfully then, pulling almost out before pushing back in, driving her steadily towards climax, his fingers digging into her hips.

"Ohhhh … so close … Harry …yeeessss …"

Her orgasm ripped through her as she clenched round him, her whole body shuddering, and she felt him surge into her, making that familiar little grunt just before he came.

"Fuck … Jesus … so fucking good …"

He collapsed forwards onto her back panting for breath before kissing the back of her neck and withdrawing, both of them falling back on the bed in a tangle of limbs. After a minute he got up and went to retrieve his jacket, and she crept under the covers as he joined her, lighting a joint and passing it over.

"This is the last time, Harry …"  
>"You say that every time."<p>

There were no tender endearments, no post-coital cuddle, and she knew his mind was already elsewhere. It was always the same, after all …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing. I'd love to see more fics about Harry if anyone else has any ideas. Harry and Gina would make a hot couple, would they not?


End file.
